Occupational Hazards
by shannyfish
Summary: Mac starts becoming sick, but when it's more than just sickness...it leads Harm and Mac back to one of their cases...
1. Troubling Times

**Disclaimer: **I do not own "JAG", yes it is sad, the nice people at CBS Television, USA Networks, Paramount Pictures, and Belisarius Productions do.  
  
**Author's Note:** this is my first JAG fic…and possibly the only one. I have just started watching it and it's all to blame on Riley! So, if I get the characters wrong, I AM SO SORRY! I shall try though! :  
  
  
**JAG  
  
"Occupational Hazard"  
  
By innocent choir girl**  
  
  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
**  
Chapter 1 - Troubling Times**  
  
  
**2345 Zulu  
Mac's Office - JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia**  
  
  
Lt Colonel Sarah MacKenzie was in her office looking over one of the cases she was working on. She could feel the start of a headache and set down the file and closed her eyes taking a breath. It had been a long day, but she usually didn't feel like this even on long days. She had certainly had worse days. Her head was starting to ache and she was had been feeling a bit sick to her stomach. Great, she thought, I'm coming down with something! A knock came at her door. "Come in," she called setting her head in her hands and closing her eyes again trying to will the pounding in her head, but it wasn't helping. She actually felt it was only getting worse.   
  
"Mac? You okay?" Harm asked concerned when he entered her office and closed the door behind him.  
  
She looked up. "I'll be fine, just a headache."  
  
"You sure? You don't look too good."  
  
Mac smiled a bit, "why thank you, Harm. You know just how to make me feel better," she told him sarcastically.  
  
"I didn't mean it that way…"  
  
Mac smiled, she knew what he meant.  
  
"Why don't you go home?"  
  
"I need to finish re-reading this case file," she told him indicating to the file folder on her desk.  
  
"Mac, it'll be here tomorrow…come on, I'll come over and make you dinner."  
  
"You're going to make me dinner?" Mac asked interested.  
  
"I'll make soup or something…"  
  
Mac had to admit, she wasn't going to finish reading with her headache only escalating. And Harm's dinner invite did sound good. "Okay," she said sounding very obviously exhausted and in need of his rescuing.  
  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
  
**0015 Zulu  
Mac's Apartment  
Georgetown, Virginia**  
  
  
Harm was in the kitchen starting to boil the broth and cutting up vegetables while Mac was changing out of her uniform into something more comfortable. Harm was worried about her. Harm finished cutting up the vegetables and dropped them into the broth and then went on to cut up the chicken. Mac was taking a long time, Harm noticed. "Mac, you okay?" Harm called still cutting up chicken and putting it in the pot. She didn't answer. Harm washed his hands and then headed for Mac's bedroom door. He knocked, "Mac?" There was again no answer, Harm opened the door a bit and peeked in, he didn't see her. He opened the door more. "Mac?" he repeated and then saw her sitting on the floor of her bathroom near the toilet. He walked over and crouched in front of her. "Mac…I think we better take you to the hospital…"  
  
"Harm, I just need to lie down…" Mac told him weakly.  
  
Harm helped her up and to her bed. "You sure you'll be all right?" Harm asked as he watched Mac get under the covers. She nodded. "Okay, well just rest okay?" Harm walked back to the bathroom to turn off the lights when he noticed that Mac had thrown up in the toilet and that not only had she thrown up her stomach contents but also quite a bit of blood. Harm froze, but then quickly flushed it and turned off the lights. If she's not better in an hour I'll take her, Harm promised himself mentally. He walked back over to her to see that she had already fallen to sleep, he felt her forehead, and she wasn't warm so he wasn't worried.  
  
Harm decided to let her sleep while he finished making dinner.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
  
**0330 Zulu  
Mac's Apartment  
Georgetown, Virginia**  
  
  
Harm had left the soup on the stove to simmer and had fallen asleep on the couch. He hadn't meant to fall asleep; he just wanted to give Mac space and got too comfortable. He had been woken by something though, a noise, he could hear it. It had to be Mac. He got up and walked into Mac's room to find her out of bed and in the bathroom with her head over the toilet. He walked over to her; he knew there wasn't anything in her stomach she could throw up. "Mac…come on," he said helping her to her feet. He stopped when he noticed the blank stare on her face. He looked down at what she was staring at; she had coughed up a lot of blood. Harm couldn't think of anything, but getting Mac to the hospital. He picked her up and set her down on her bed and raced back into the kitchen turning off the stove and grabbing her jacket. He ran back into the bedroom and put the jacket on Mac, not even bothering to see if she was strong enough to do any of it. He picked her up and headed out of the apartment and down to his car.  
  
Driving to the hospital was quicker than an ambulance, Harm thought. He made sure that Mac was in the car all right before running around to the other side and getting in the driver's seat. He started the car and headed for the nearest hospital.  
  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
  
**0700 Zulu  
Georgetown Memorial Hospital  
Georgetown, Virginia**  
  
  
Harm had been waiting in the Emergency Room waiting room for almost four hours. No one was telling him anything. The fact that he wasn't a blood relative or her husband wasn't helping either, that was their excuse every time he asked something. Harm was about to go complain to one of the ladies at the desk when a nurse walked out. "Commander Rabb?" she asked sweetly.   
  
Harm looked up and then quickly walked over to the nurse. "Is she okay? Can I see her?"  
  
She smiled, "she WILL be fine…and you can see her." She opened the door and walked in holding the door open for him. "This way…"  
  
Harm walked in.  
  
She began walking, "Colonel MacKenzie is very lucky to have such a nice husband…" She stopped and turned to him.  
  
Harm was in a slight state of shock. "I'm…not her…"  
  
She smiled a bit more, "she's inside," she told him pointing to the door to her left.  
  
Harm smiled at her, "thank you."  
  
"You're welcome," she said and then walked off.  
  
Harm entered. Mac was lying in a medical bed in a hospital gown, she was sleeping. There was an IV hooked up to her arm, and she looked extremely pale. He pulled a chair over next to her bed, and sat down taking his hand into his.   
  
The door opened and a grey haired doctor walked in with a chart. "You must be the Colonel's husband…I'm Doctor Castleton."  
  
"Uh...yeah…Is she going to be all right? What happened?"  
  
"Commander Rabb, right?"  
  
Harm nodded, "right."  
  
"Your wife, has been given a small dose of poison, but it could have been just from pesticides from vegetables…has she eaten anything today?"  
  
"Uhhh she might have had something in the morning or at lunch, I'm not sure…"  
  
"Well, she should be fine…as soon as she wakes up and the IV finishes, you can take her home."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
  
**0900 Zulu  
Georgetown Memorial Hospital  
Georgetown, Virginia  
**  
  
Harm and Admiral Chegwidden sat in the waiting room of the Emergency Room. Harm had called him and woken him up to tell him what was going on with Mac. The admiral had come down to check on Mac, since after Harm called he couldn't sleep. "So, did the doctor say what kind of poison was used?" Chegwidden asked.  
  
"No. He said maybe it was from some pesticide on vegetables or something…"  
  
"Maybe it was intentional…" he suggested.  
  
"What? They would have caught that, wouldn't they? Mac would have been a lot sicker…"  
  
"You never know, Commander…but you do have a point….Mac wasn't in that much danger it seems."  
  
The door to the Emergency Room area opened and a nurse wheeled out Mac in a wheelchair. "I can walk," Mac insisted to the nurse for not the first time.  
  
"Colonel, you're not going anywhere until you're in your vehicle," she told Mac.  
  
Mac frowned a bit when she saw the admiral. "Sir, you didn't need to come down here…"  
  
"Colonel, I wanted to come and make sure you were all right. Commander Rabb was just being concerned."  
  
"He shouldn't have woken you up, sir," Mac argued.  
  
"Mac, relax…" Harm interrupted.  
  
"Why don't I get her to your car, Commander?" the nurse suggested.  
  
Harm smiled. "It's in the west lot."  
  
The nurse followed Harm and the admiral with the wheelchair to the west lot.  
  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
  
**0910 Zulu  
West Lot - Georgetown Memorial Hospital  
Georgetown, Virginia**  
  
  
Harm helped Mac into his car. "You folks have a nice night," the nurse said and then headed back into the hospital with the empty wheelchair.  
  
"She shouldn't be alone," Chedwiggen simply stated.  
  
"I'll be..." Mac started, but was interrupted.  
  
"She's not, sir," Harm interrupted and looked at Mac. "I'll stay with her."  
  
"You sure Commander?" Chedwiggen asked.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Colonel?"  
  
"It's fine…" Mac told him.  
  
"Good, you two take a few days off."  
  
"Thank you, sir," Harm said.  
  
The admiral merely nodded and then headed to his car. Harm got in and drove back to Mac's house.  
  
  
***********  



	2. Accusations

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "JAG", yes it is sad, the nice people at CBS Television, USA Networks, Paramount Pictures, and Belisarius Productions do.**  
  
Author's Note: **this is my first JAG fic…and possibly the only one. I have just started watching it and it's all to blame on Riley! So, if I get the characters wrong, I AM SO SORRY! I shall try though! : )  
**  
  
  
JAG  
"Occupational Hazard"  
By innocent choir girl  
  
  
************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
Chapter 2 - Accusations  
  
2000 Zulu  
Mac's Apartment  
Georgetown, Virginia**  
  
It had been two days since Mac had been released from the hospital. Harm had stayed at Mac's apartment for those two days, and hadn't let her eat anything but the chicken noodle soup he had made. He was relieved that she was feeling better, she had been much better since he had brought her home from the hospital.  
  
Mac walked out of her bedroom dressed in her uniform. "Can we go now?"  
  
Harm was annoyed, "Mac, you KNOW we're not going in until AFTER your appointment tomorrow. If the doctor says you're fine, then we'll go back to work."  
  
"Come on, Harm, I've been fine for the last two days! I can't stay around here for another day!"  
  
"You're NOT going into JAG. If the admiral sees you he'll have you escorted out."  
  
"Well if he doesn't see me…"  
  
"Mac…" Harm scolded.  
  
"What? I want to go out and do something Harm…eat something other than soup."  
  
"What? You don't like my soup or my company?" Harm asked.  
  
Mac smiled and sat down next to Harm on the couch, "it's not that I don't like it."  
  
"Which? The soup or my company?"  
  
Mac smiled more, "both."  
  
"Uh huh," Harm said smiling more. Mac hadn't smiled like that in almost three days.  
  
"You just get sick of soup after having it for two days in a row for breakfast, lunch, and dinner…and I like your company…it'd just like to go out for a little bit today…"  
  
"Like to where?" Harm asked thinking about it.  
  
"I don't know…just out…"  
  
"Okay, how about lunch? We can go out to lunch if you want."  
  
"Only lunch?"  
  
"Yes, you're supposed to be taking it easy…"  
  
"Harm…"  
  
"No Mac."  
  
"Harm, it's not like I'm going to be alone. You'll be with me."  
  
"I'll THINK about it Mac, why don't you go change?" Harm said getting annoyed at Mac's arguing, but sort of happy since that meant that she was feeling much better.  
  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
  
**2100 Zulu  
Mac's Apartment  
Georgetown, Virginia**  
  
Harm and Mac entered Mac's apartment and Mac headed for her room. "Mac, I still think that you need to be checked out," Harm told her for about the tenth time since she had said that she had WANTED to go home.  
  
"Harm, it's nothing. I'm just tired. I just need to lay down…maybe sleep for a while."  
  
"You sure?" Harm asked not totally convinced that she was all right.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay," Harm told her. "Do you need anything?"  
  
"No, I'm just going to go lay down."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Mac walked into her bed room and then turned back to Harm, "Harm…"  
  
"Yeah?" he responded as he sat back down on Mac's couch, the couch that had been his bed and sitting place for the last two days.  
  
"Thanks…"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For everything," she told him smiling a bit.  
  
"You're welcome, Mac," he answered smiling back. "Now go lay down."  
  
"Yes, sir!" Mac said giggling a bit and turned and headed to her bed. She slipped off her shoes, crawled onto her bed; she lay down, and then closed her eyes trying to sleep.  
  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
  
**0055 Zulu  
Mac's Apartment  
Georgetown, Virginia**  
  
Mac wasn't having trouble sleeping, she was hot and uncomfortable. She opened her eyes only to see that she was surrounded by darkness. "Harm?" Mac called a bit weakly. She wasn't feeling well.  
  
Some light filtered into her room as her door was opened and Harm stuck his head in. "You okay, Mac?"  
  
"I don't know…"  
  
Harm switched on the lights and noticed that Mac immediately closed her eyes. He walked over to her, she looked flushed and she was sweating. He sat down on the edge of her bed as she slowly started to open her eyes. She didn't look well, "Mac…we need to get you to the hospital…" He felt her forehead, "you're burning up," he told her worriedly. He started to look her over for other signs of sickness. Her eyes were watery, he noticed. "Mac, you need to tell me what hurts or is wrong, okay?"  
  
"My head hurts…"  
  
"That's probably because you have a fever."  
  
"Everything's blurry and it's starting to hurt to breathe…" she told him trying not to panic.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to get you to the hospital, okay?"  
  
Mac simply nodded as Harm picked her up. He wasn't going to argue about whether or not she could walk, but the truth was that she was too weak to do it anyways.  
  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
**0105 Zulu  
Emergency Room - Georgetown Memorial Hospital  
Georgetown, Virginia**  
  
The doctors had immediately taken Mac into the emergency room. The doctor had Mac's chart and was reading the last entry. "Strange…" he said reading it.  
  
"What is, Doctor?" the nurse asked.  
  
"It says she was admitted two days ago…and it might be for the same thing."  
  
"Should I call the police? Report it?"  
  
"Not just yet. Let's run a blood test. Will you confirm with the waiting room receptionist that the man waiting for her is a Commander Harmon Rabb Jr?"  
  
"Of course, Doctor."  
  
"You might want to ask about what Colonel MacKenzie does as well…maybe there's a CO we can get a hold of…"  
  
"Yes, of course," she said as she walked off to talk with the receptionist.  
  
The doctor turned back to Mac, and drew a tube of blood, labeled it, and had it sent off to be tested for poisons. He looked at Mac's unconscious face. "Don't worry Colonel; we won't let this happen again…" The doctor left and went out to check on his other patients.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
  
**0110 Zulu  
Waiting Room for ER - Georgetown Memorial Hospital  
Georgetown, Virginia**  
  
The receptionist stood up, "is there a Commander Rabb here?"  
  
Harm looked up, and immediately stood up and walked over. "I'm Commander Rabb…is she okay?"  
  
"She's still unconscious, doctors are running tests."  
  
"Then how do you know my name?" Harm asked confused just knowing they had asked his relation to Mac and he had said that they worked together and hadn't thought to lie about it.  
  
"She was treated two days ago, we just assumed you were the same person who had brought her in the other day."  
  
"Oh, I see…can I see her?"  
  
"I'm afraid not, we need some information about Colonel MacKenzie."  
  
"Information?"  
  
"Yes, for billing purposes in case she has to spend the night…"  
  
"Oh okay, what do you need?" Harm asked. The only thing he wanted was to see Mac and know that she was all right.  
  
"I need to know where she works, the phone number, her commanding officer, and his emergency number in case there are any problems."  
  
"Ooookay. Well that won't be too hard, we work together. We work at JAG in Falls Church." Harm wrote the phone number down and wrote JAG next to it and then underneath wrote the admiral's home phone and wrote Admiral AJ Chedwiggen next to it. "There. Is that all you need?"  
  
"For now, yes. Take a seat, and we'll call you when you can see her."  
  
"Thank you," Harm said and then went back to his seat.  
  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
  
**0130 Zulu  
Admiral Chedwiggen's House  
McLean, Virginia  
**  
Admiral AJ Chedwiggen was having dinner by himself. He was thinking about the cases that were going on at JAG. The phone rang, and interrupted his train of thought. He got up and picked up the phone. "Chedwiggen."  
  
"Is this Admiral AJ Chedwiggen from JAG?" a woman's voice asked politely.  
  
"Yes, who is this?"  
  
"I'm Nurse Hall at Georgetown Memorial Hospital. We have a Colonel Sarah MacKenzie admitted, she was also admitted two days ago."  
  
"Yes, I am aware she was admitted the other day, I didn't know she was in again today. Is she okay?" Chedwiggen asked concerned.  
  
"She will be, but we think we have a problem."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"She has been poisoned…again."  
  
"Again? The doctor the other day had expressed that the first time was possibly from pesticides."  
  
"No, it's definitely deliberate. We ran tests. If she hadn't been brought in, she most likely would have gone into a coma and died. The doctor has expressed concern for her safety with Commander Rabb."  
  
"You're kidding, right?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"They've known each other and worked together for SEVERAL years. Rabb would never do anything like that to Mac."  
  
"Perhaps you should come down here then? The doctor is going to file a report with the local authorities either way."  
  
"I see…I'll be right down."  
  
"Thank you, sir. Bye."  
  
"Bye," Chedwiggen hung up his phone and headed to the door picking up his keys and jacket on the way out.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
  
**0200 Zulu  
Waiting Room for ER - Georgetown Memorial Hospital  
Georgetown, Virginia**  
  
Admiral Chedwiggen walked into the Waiting Room and saw Harm sitting with his head in his hands. He walked over and sat down next to him. "You could have called me, Commander."  
  
Harm looked up and was surprised to see his CO sitting next to him. "How did you know we were here?"  
  
"One of the nurses called me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"They think you're poisoning Mac, Harm," Chedwiggen told him truthfully.  
  
"WHAT?!"   
  
"They're reporting you."  
  
"I didn't do it! I would NEVER hurt Mac like that!" Harm defended.  
  
"I know you wouldn't."  
  
"I knew I should have taken her to Bethesda…"  
  
"She's going to be okay. We just have to figure out how Mac's gotten poisoned."  
  
"I don't know…she was fine after the last time we were here…and she really wanted to leave today so we went out to lunch…I've been making her eat chicken noodle soup for the past two days…"  
  
"She was fine those two days?"  
  
"Right. She wasn't feeling sick until after lunch…"  
  
"Where did you go for lunch?"  
  
"Some restaurant…Mac just had a salad and some pasta…" Harm told the admiral.  
  
The admiral sighed, "whoever did this is after Mac or possibly you both."  
  
"I'll have Sturgis help me search through files…maybe it's one of the cases we handled…"  
  
"You think whoever this is isn't only after Mac?" Admiral Chedwiggen asked picking up on him using 'we'.  
  
"It's certainly possible, sir."  
  
"I suppose…"  
  
"They think they're going to have to keep Mac overnight…"  
  
"Go home and get some sleep, Commander."  
  
"Sir," Harm began to argue.  
  
"They're not going to release her without somewhere here to pick her up. We'll both come back tomorrow and then we'll head to JAG to investigate."  
  
"Yes, sir."  



	3. Taken

**Chapter 3 - Taken**  
  
**The Next Day…  
1700 Zulu  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia**  
  
Harm and the admiral had met at the hospital an hour earlier and had taken Mac to her apartment to change. They had driven to JAG Headquarters from there. Mac was still weak from being poisoned and staying in the hospital. Chedwiggen led Harm and Mac to his office. Before entering his office, Chedwiggen looked at Tiner, "get me Commander Turner."  
  
"Aye, Sir," Tiner responded.  
  
Chedwiggen entered his office with Mac and Harm right behind. "Sit down," Chedwiggen said knowing that Mac was exhausted and Harm most likely hadn't slept. He watched as they both sat down across from where he was sitting. "How are you both?"  
  
"Fine, Sir," Mac responded.  
  
"Fine, Sir," Harm added.  
  
Chedwiggen knew they were both lying, but he'd just have to deal with it. A knock came at the door, he knew it was Turner. "Come in."  
  
The door knob turned, the door was opened, and Commander Turner walked in. He closed the door behind him and walked up behind the chairs Mac and Harm were sitting in. "Reporting as ordered, Sir," Turner said standing at attention.  
  
"At ease," Chedwiggen told Turner.  
  
Sturgis stood at ease. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew that Harm and Mac hadn't been in for a couple of days and the admiral hadn't said why.  
  
"Commander Turner, I'm assigning you to help Commander Rabb find out who's after him and Mac."  
  
"After them, Sir?"  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie has been hospitalized twice in the last few days from poisoning. We believe it could be someone from one of their past cases. I want you to help Rabb find who it is or at least get the number of possibilities down to double digits?"  
  
"Understood, Sir."  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie, perhaps I should have Tiner take you home?" Chedwiggen asked concerned about Mac, knowing that she had been through a lot.  
  
"I'm fine, Sir," Mac insisted.  
  
"We can keep a better eye on her here, Sir," Harm added.  
  
"Fine. Keep me informed. Dismissed," Chedwiggen told them.  
  
All three stood at attention. "Aye, Sir.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**1710 Zulu  
Harm's Office - JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia**  
  
Mac, Harm, and Sturgis headed to Harm's office. Harm waited until Mac sat down until he sat. He wanted to make sure she was okay. Sturgis sat down in the chair next to Mac. "You okay, Mac?" Harm asked noticing how tired she looked. He was surprised that she hasn't dozed off in Chedwiggen's office.  
  
"I'm fine," Mac insisted.  
  
"You look tired."  
  
"Harm, unless you're going to gather all of the files we have to go through and take them back to my apartment I can't help looking tired."  
  
Harm frowned, he wanted Mac to rest, but he didn't want her out of his sight either.  
  
"Why don't we just get together the files we have to go through and then go somewhere where Mac will be able to rest while we go through them," Sturgis suggested.  
  
"I'll be fine," Mac insisted hoping that they'd actually hear her.  
  
"Mac, you need to rest you just got out of the hospital," Harm told her.  
  
Mac decided not to argue any more. She was tired and didn't feel like continuing the argument.  
  
"We can go to my apartment. Mac can lay down, we'll go over files, and I'll make dinner."  
  
"That's fine," Sturgis said.  
  
"Mac, that okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Mac answered.  
  
Harm started going through the things on his desk and in his drawers.  
  
Mac gave Harm a weird look, "WHAT are you looking for?"  
  
"I have a report I need to turn in to the admiral," Harm said and then remembered where his report was. "I need to go out to my car to get it," Harm said getting up.  
  
Mac stood up, "I'll get it."  
  
"Mac, just sit down…"  
  
"Harm, I'm not going to be poisoned again by going out your car getting your report, and bringing it back."  
  
"She'll be fine," Sturgis told his friend.  
  
Harm just handed over the keys to Mac, who smiled and then walked out of his office.  
  
"What exactly is going on with you two?" Sturgis asked Harm.  
  
"Who? Me and Mac?" Harm asked bringing up a list of his and Mac's cases on his computer.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Really?" Sturgis asked sounding surprised.  
  
Harm looked up at him, "we're just friends."  
  
"JUST friends?"  
  
"I've known Mac for almost seven years. I just care about her."  
  
"As only a friend?"  
  
"Sturgis, what are you implying?" Harm finally asked getting annoyed at the questions.  
  
"Nothing. You and Mac just seem so much closer than friends."  
  
"She's my best friend."  
  
"You know what they say about best friends of the opposite sex, right?"  
  
Harm pressed print and then looked over to Sturgis, "what?"  
  
"You marry them."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**1725 Zulu  
In Front of JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia**  
  
Mac opened the door to Harm's vehicle and smiled to herself when she saw the file folder stuffed between his seat and center consol. She picked it up and back up to close the door. A hand placed a cloth over her nose and mouth. She dropped Harm's file folder and car keys. And then there was just blackness.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**1735 Zulu  
Harm's Office - JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia**  
  
Harm and Sturgis had gotten the files on a quarter of the cases Harm and Mac had once had. "I wonder what's taking Mac so long…"  
  
"Maybe she can't find that report," Sturgis suggested.  
  
"I don't know, she's been gone for a long time now."  
  
"Ten minutes."  
  
"I parked right in front of the building."  
  
"Then let's go check on her, but we'll probably run into her getting onto the elevator."  
  
"I don't care if she thinks I'm being paranoid. She could have collapsed or something," Harm said picking up one of the file boxes.  
  
"I'm sure she's fine," Sturgis told him picking up the other file box.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**1740 Zulu  
In Front of JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia**  
  
Harm and Sturgis hadn't bumped into Mac on the way out. Harm's car was in sight when he noticed that his driver's side door was open and his keys and folder were on the ground. Harm dropped his box, he didn't see Mac, and ran to his car immediately looking for Mac. He didn't see her or any sign of her. "Mac!" Harm began to yell as he ran to the entrance guard.  
  
Sturgis could tell that Harm was beginning to panic, but took the box to Harm's vehicle and put it inside and then went back and got the other one and put it next to the other one. He picked up Harm's keys and report and shut the car door and then walked over to where Harm was.  
  
Harm was playing twenty questions with the obviously clueless guard. "You haven't seen her?!"  
  
"No, Sir."  
  
"Weren't you watching?! She's gone! Someone took her and you don't have a clue?!"  
  
"No, Sir."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**0655 Zulu  
Harm's Office - JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia**  
  
Harm hadn't left JAG. He had alerted authorities and the admiral had ordered him to go home and that the authorities would find Mac. Harm had decided to disobey orders; he had to find Mac even if that meant court martial. He had started going through all of the files he could go through, but had finally fallen asleep at his desk. He was worried out of his mind, he didn't know where she was or if she was okay. Sturgis had gone home and taken a box of files to go through and mark which ones looked like possible suspects.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**The Next Day…  
1400 Zulu  
Chedwiggen's Office - JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia**  
  
Tiner walked into Admiral Chedwiggen's office, and stood at attention. "At ease. What do you need Tiner?"  
  
"Sir, I thought you'd like to know that Commander Rabb is asleep on his desk, Sir."  
  
Chedwiggen shook his head and then looked up at Tiner, "does he look like he left at all?"  
  
"No, Sir."  
  
"Get me Turner."  
  
"Yes, Sir, but he's not in yet, Sir."  
  
"Then get me him WHEN he gets here Tiner."  
  
"Aye, aye, Sir."  
  
"You're dismissed."  
  
"Aye, Sir," Tiner said turning and heading back to his desk.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**1530 Zulu  
Harm's Office - JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia**  
  
Sturgis had already talked with the admiral and was checking on Harm, who was still asleep at his desk. Sturgis shook his head. He really wished he had made sure that Harm had gone home.  
  
"Umm, Sir, do you think Commander Rabb is going to be okay?" Harriett asked walking up behind Sturgis.  
  
"Yeah, he's just going to beat himself up though until we find Mac and he knows she's safe."  
  
"I figured that much."  
  
"Do me a favor?"  
  
"Of course, Sir."  
  
"Keep an eye on him, and keep me informed."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**1925 Zulu  
Harm's Office - JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia**  
  
Harriett walked into the still asleep Commander Rabb's office. She had gone out and gotten him lunch. She knew he was worried about Mac, but that if he were to help Mac at all that he would need to eat and stay healthy. "Commander?" Harriett said hoping to wake him as she set a brown paper bag on his desk. "Commander Rabb?" she asked again a bit louder. She shook his shoulder a bit, "Commander?" This time she shook him much harder, "Harm?!"  
  
Harm sat straight up and gave Harriett a confused look, "what are you doing here so late, Lt?" he asked her tiredly.  
  
Harriett frowned, "it's 1925, Sir."  
  
"What?! Why didn't anyone wake me? Or tell me?!" Harm asked frantically knowing that he had fallen asleep and had spent the night at his desk atop of old case files.  
  
"We didn't want to wake you."  
  
"The admir…"  
  
"He knows," Harriett interrupted. "And in order for you to help Colonel MacKenzie you need to eat and sleep, Sir."  
  
"Is that an order?" he asked half joking.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Aye, aye, Ma'am," he said with a mock salute.  
  
Harriett smiled a bit, "I brought you a salad and a juice, I hope that's okay…"  
  
"It's fine," Harm said moving the files into a neat pile and then opening the bag.  
  
Harriett smiled and headed for the door.  
  
"Oh Harriett?"  
  
"Yes, Sir?" she asked turning back to him.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome," she smiled warmly and then headed out of his office to let him eat in peace.  
==================================================  
  
**TBC...**  
  
**Author's Note:** Just to let you know there should be 11 chapters when this is finished. 


	4. Sarah MACkenzie

**Author's Note: **I'm posting chapters 4 and 5 at the same time cause Chapter 5 is actually kinda short because I got bored cause I was in jury duty so it got written then...Chapter 6 whoever is going to take me awhile longer...though Chapter 7 is done...HEHEHEHEHE...OH AND I THINK I'M SPELLING CHEGWIDDEN CORRECTLY NOW!  
  
  
**Chapter 4 - Sarah MACkenzie**  
  
**The Next Day…  
2257 Zulu  
Chegwidden's Office - JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia**  
  
Chegwidden had stepped out of his office to grab a snack and some coffee. He sat back down at his desk and set his coffee down. He froze for a second when he noticed a tape labeled 'Sarah MACkenzie'. "TINER!" Chegwidden yelled as he picked up the tape.  
  
Tiner ran in, "yes Sir?"  
  
Chegwidden held up the tape, "where did this tape come from?"  
  
"It was just delivered, Sir."  
  
"By who?"  
  
"Post Master. He said that he had found the tape in the box downstairs and figured maybe it belonged to Colonel MacKenzie, but since she's not in, he brought it here."  
  
"Thank you, will you call in Turner and Rabb?"  
  
"Aye aye, Sir," Tiner said and then left to find Commanders Turner and Rabb.  
  
Chegwidden looked over the tape. Only the side had a label sticker on it. The tape was at the beginning point.   
  
Rabb and Turner entered Chegwidden's office and stood at attention.  
  
"At ease," Chegwidden told them. At least Rabb doesn't look like a train wreck today, Chegwidden thought to himself. "The Post Master just delivered this tape," he told them holding up the tape so that they could see what was written on it.  
  
"Mac…" Harm said trace-like. "Have you watched it?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Do we know who sent it?" Turner asked.  
  
"No, it was just dropped in the box downstairs apparently with no cover or envelope or anything." Chegwidden held out the tape for Turner, "mind putting it in Commander?"  
  
"Of course not," Sturgis said taking the tape and walking over to the TV and VCR.  
  
"Rabb, take a seat," Chegwidden ordered noticing how worried he looked.  
  
Harm took a seat, but watched as Sturgis pushed the tape in and pressed play.  
  
Sturgis took a seat next to Harm.  
  
The tape began playing. A room was scanned. It was a normal looking apartment. The camera pulled in for a close up of Mac lying unconscious on the floor. The tape zoomed out and scanned the bedroom once again and then turned off. The TV went to static.  
  
"Oh my god…" Harm said not taking his eyes off of the TV that Sturgis turned off and ejected the tape and returned it to Admiral Chegwidden.  
  
"What is it Commander?" Chegwidden asked.  
  
"I know where that was taped, Sir."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"My apartment."  
  
"Your apartment?" Sturgis and Chegwidden asked in unison.  
  
"That was my bedroom, I'm sure of it Admiral."  
  
"I'll send a team over; maybe we can find some clues on who is doing this."  
  
Harm stood up, "permission to leave early, Sir."  
  
"And go where?"  
  
"To see if they're still there."  
  
"Come on Harm, they're gone. Whoever is doing this KNOWS that you'll see the tape. They were probably gone before the tape was even delivered downstairs."  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
  
**2330 Zulu  
Harm's Apartment  
North of Union Station**  
  
"Harm, she's not here…" Sturgis insisted for about the twentieth time since Harm had decided to investigate his apartment for himself. "The team ALREADY went over the apartment and found nothing."  
  
"Then I'll find that out when I search through my apartment…it is after all my apartment, I'll be able to notice if things have been moved…" Harm answered and they stopped at his door and he started to unlock the door. Harm opened the door and entered leaving the door wide open for Sturgis to follow. He immediately wandered to the bedroom not waiting.  
  
Sturgis entered and closed the door and slowly followed Harm, staying out of his way. Harm was a man on a mission and getting in his way would not be smart.  
  
Harm was searching everywhere in his room for the slightest clue, something that had been moved or that was missing…but there was nothing. "Maybe he used cleaner," Harm mumbled and went into the bathroom and when he found nothing he slid down to the floor with his knees to his chest and dropping his head into his hands.  
  
Sturgis waited in Harm's bedroom not wanting to make things worse. _Harm needs Mac as much as he needs oxygen to breathe, _Sturgis thought to himself. _I don't know what he'll do if we don't find her…or if we do and she's dead. _ Sturgis knew it was a possibility. The kidnapper hadn't asked for any kind of ransom, and no one at JAG knew what the kidnapper wanted other than to make them suffer through the tapes. _Maybe that's all he wants…for us all to suffer…_  
  
************************************************************************************  
**TBC...**


	5. Marine just Around the Corner

**Chapter 5 - Marine just Around the Corner**  
  
**The Next Day…  
2245 Zulu  
Chegwidden's Office - JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia**  
  
Chedwiggen had stepped out of his office to yell at Tiner when mail was delivered. "Tiner, I…"  
  
The Post Master set a tape down on Tiner's desk that was almost identical to the tape that had been on his desk the day before. This one though was marked 'Marine just Around the Corner' with the M, A, and C all bolded. "I found another tape…it looked like the one from yesterday, I thought I'd give it to you," the Post Master explained.  
  
"It was in the box downstairs again?"  
  
"Yes, Sir…it's strange."  
  
"Yes…it is…" Chedwiggen agreed picking up the tape. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome," the Post Master said and then headed out of the office.  
  
Chedwiggen stared at the label for a minute. The bold letters worried him. "Mac…" he said to himself quietly. He snapped out of his daze and looked over at Tiner who was staring at him. "Tiner, get me Rabb and Turner."  
  
"Yes, Sir," Tiner said and went off to find them both as Chedwiggen retreated back into his office.  
  
A few minutes later there was a knock at the admiral's door. "Come in," he said. The door opened and Rabb and Turner walked in and stood at attention in front of his desk. _God, Rabb hasn't slept…_ Chedwiggen thought to himself. Maybe I should have watched the tape first. Chedwiggen held up the tape, "tape number two."  
  
"Another tape, Sir?" Turner asked surprised.  
  
"Have you watched it yet, Sir?" Rabb added.  
  
"No, take a seat," the admiral told them handing Turner the tape to put in. "The tape is labeled Marine just Around the Corner, with the M, A, and C capitalized and bolded.  
  
"Mac," Harm spoke up.  
  
Turner took the tape while Harm took a seat. Sturgis turned on the TV and VCR, injected the tape, and then pushed play. He stood off to the side of the TV and watched.  
  
The tape began with a pan and scan of Harm's apartment bedroom as before.   
  
Harm started to feel sick. _How did they get into my apartment and out without someone seeing them?_  
  
The camera stopped on Mac who was lying on the floor like before. She started to stir.  
  
"It's okay, Marine, just go back to sleep now…" a familiar soothing voice came as Mac was injected and her eyes slowly closed again. The tape continued to focus on her for a minute before going black.  
  
_That voice…_ Harm thought. _It's not possible…it was mine…_ His mind began to swim with the thoughts of what was happening to Mac, and if she thought it was him.   
  
"Commander?" the admiral questioned looking over at Harm as Sturgis turned off the TV and VCR and returned the tape to the admiral.  
  
"Sir?" Harm asked back.  
  
"That was your voice."  
  
"It appears so, Sir."  
  
"Commander, I don't believe you're behind this. I don't think you could harm Mac, but the authorities are going to know where you've been for the last two days."  
  
"Sir, I was here at JAG with Sturgis when Mac was taken."  
  
"They could say that you had her kidnapping planned," Sturgis said taking a seat next to his friend.  
  
"I've been here for the last two nights weeding through old files trying to figure out possible suspects."  
  
"I'm going to have your apartment searched again," the admiral told him. "You will stay with Lt Roberts and Lt Sims until this can be resolved."  
  
"But…Sir, I don't want to…"  
  
"Commander, Bud and Harriett would LOVE to have you," he said in a forceful tone. "Plus it wasn't a request, it was an order. Just think of it as quality time with your godson."  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
"Keep on it. You're dismissed."  
  
"Aye, Sir," Sturgis and Harm said in unison standing up at attention and then leaving.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
**0300 Zulu  
Living Room - Roberts' Residence  
Virginia**  
  
"I'm really sorry about this, you guys, I told the adm…" Harm started to apologize, but was interrupted.  
  
"It's not a problem at all, Sir, we like having you here," Harriett assured him.  
  
Harm smiled, "thanks, and if I am staying then you need to call me Harm."  
  
"Yes, si…Harm," Harriett said and smiled.  
  
"I hope the downstairs room is okay, Sir," Bud said walking in.  
  
"I'm fine, Bud, thanks," Harm told him and walked into the room that would be his until they found Mac. Harm was tired. He hadn't slept for he didn't know how long. He turned off the lights, took off his shoes, and lay in bed not feeling like changing. He closed his eyes trying to sleep, but all he could think about was Mac. _Where are you Marine? He's not me… I'll find you…_  
  



	6. Rummaging Through the Past

**Author's Note:** I apologize in advance for the crapiness of this chapter...I JUST started watching the show...and although I've seen a lot of the old episodes on USA I have not seen them all and was relying on summaries the episodes.  
**  
  
Chapter 6 - Rummaging through the Past  
  
  
1500 Zulu  
Harm's Office - JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia**  
  
Harm and Sturgis were looking through the remaining files and discussing what had happened and if anyone would be after him or Mac because of it. Sturgis looked up at his friend; at least he looked like he's slept… "Harm tell me about you and Mac? When you two first met…your cases…"  
  
Harm was a bit surprised. "Ummm when I first saw Mac, I thought I was seeing Diane…it was weird for a while…"  
  
"I bet."  
  
"We had to recover the Declaration of Independence."  
  
"Would anyone involved in that possibly want to get back at either of you?"  
  
"It was seven years ago, Sturgis, I don't think so."  
  
"What else happened? You two were together long before I came aboard at JAG."  
  
"We were on a case in Northern Ireland…a case of kidnapping. The admiral's girlfriend was killed when one of the SEALs in his old team was trying to kill him."  
  
"Kill him?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I took Mac flying, we had to make an emergency landing in the mountains, Mac was hurt, and we were being hunted down by hunters."  
  
"Did they think you guys were game or something?"  
  
"No, they had just killed a game warden."  
  
"What else?"  
  
"You do realize that this stuff is still just what happened in the first year, right?"  
  
"You cause a lot of trouble," Sturgis joked.  
  
Harm smiled, "I went undercover as a marine. Mac didn't like the fact that she wasn't informed that I'd be going undercover on her case…though she didn't mind that I was a Gunnery Sergeant."  
  
"She took advantage of your lower rank?"  
  
"Oh, she was loving it."  
  
"I bet."  
  
"I got hit by a car."  
  
"What does that have to do with a case?"  
  
"It doesn't exactly, but when Mac took me to the hospital it was taken over by terrorists."  
  
"Are you sure you guys don't have a target posted wherever you go?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"We've checked," Harm joked.  
  
Sturgis and Harm laughed for a second.   
  
"Ummm I think that was about it. Mac and I were international referees for a war game between the US and the Russians. We also were on opposite sides for a murder case."  
  
"How'd that go?"  
  
"The murder case? The wife kept changing her story."  
  
"How'd it end?"  
  
"The petty officer was convicted…he should still be in jail."  
  
"Let's flag it just to check."  
  
"K," Harm said putting a post it flag on the file.  
  
"Please tell me we're entering year two…"  
  
"Yeah, we'll start year two now. We investigated an old ship, a body was found in one of the bulk heads…I fell and hit my head…actually a few times. I thought I was seeing my father at first."  
  
"Your father?"  
  
"Yeah, Mac's always been pretty open when it comes to my father. I think I had my tapes then. My mother had mailed them and Mac and I were listening to them."  
  
"So was it your father?"  
  
"No. It was one of his friends from when he served there."  
  
Sturgis just shook his head. Harm definitely had had some interesting things involving his father happen along the way to discovering the truth.  
  
"Let's see court martial, court martial, my court martial, Josh saw someone get killed and was kidnapped during the investigation…"  
  
"YOUR court martial?"  
  
"Yeah, it wasn't a big deal though. I don't think it would have to do with Mac being taken. Mac was being stalked and the stalker killed her ex-boyfriend who at the time was trying to get their relationship back. It pushed Mac back to drinking."  
  
"What else happened?"  
  
"It was one of the investigation officers; he lured her into a trap, and even forced her to drink. He's in jail, Sturgis…I'm pretty sure we would have gotten a heads up if he was going to be released."  
  
"Might want to flag it anyways."  
  
Harm flagged the file and put it on top on the other file. "Ummm the next big event that year was Bud and Harriett's wedding."  
  
"That was big?"  
  
"Well usually when you, the groom, and the admiral get into a bar fight and are arrested the night before the wedding…"  
  
Sturgis chuckled, "who bailed you all out?"  
  
"Mac."  
  
"Well that isn't THAT bad."  
  
"My dress whites were involved in a stripper act that got put in the newspaper three days before the wedding…they were given to the wrong person at the dry cleaners."  
  
Sturgis laughed more, "so no enemies there?"  
  
"Not unless you count Harriett's mother and Bud's father."  
  
"After the wedding…Mac went with me to Russia to look for my father."  
  
"Mac really has been supportive, hasn't she?"  
  
"She's always supportive…I had found evidence that he was alive and living in Siberia."  
  
"Mac knows Russian, right?"  
  
"Yeah, that's what made having Mac there so much better. I had a friend and a translator I could trust."  
  
"You found your answers."  
  
"After being shot down, adopted by gypsies, and the admiral came looking for us."  
  
"Mac was court martialed."  
  
"Year three?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Mac was court martialed?"  
  
"Long story."  
  
"Nothing containing to Mac's disappearance?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Okay, move on."  
  
"Mac and I went to Iran to defend Keeter and get one of our planes out."  
  
"How'd that go?"  
  
"We got Keeter and the plane out."  
  
"What else?"  
  
"There was a lot, Sturgis."  
  
"What were the most memorable cases?"  
  
"Mac and I were sent to investigate on a sub, the admiral figured that since we weren't getting along, it might be a good way for us to settle our differences."  
  
"And did it?"  
  
"After we both almost got killed."  
  
"How?"  
  
"This doctor was making everyone sick and then healing them."  
  
"He had a mental condition?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Mac forgave her parents…her father died…I had eye surgery…I started seeing my father…"  
  
"Again?"  
  
"It was a trick…maybe we should flag that file. The guy WAS in jail, but somehow got out; I made sure he got to jail, but still…"  
  
"Flag it."  
  
Harm did so. "My 'Vette was stolen. Harriett went into labor here at JAG."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"The admiral delivered the baby…there was another woman in the building that had gone into labor at about the same time…it was pretty crazy."  
  
"I bet," Sturgis said smiling.  
  
"I left JAG after that…or at least I was changing my designator."  
  
"You must have been happy."  
  
"Yeah…Mac and Jordan weren't…Jordan really wouldn't talk to me…and…"  
  
"Jordan?"  
  
"My girlfriend at the time."  
  
"Ah, I see. And Mac?"  
  
"She was having a really hard time. Chloe was leaving and I was leaving…she thought everyone was leaving her."  
  
"What else?"  
  
"How about a break?"  
  
"If you want…I was just trying to get through all of this quickly…"  
  
"I know…the longer we take…the longer it will be to find her…I know…"  
  
"I know you're worried…that Mac means a lot to you…"  
  
"She's my friend, of course she means a lot to me."  
  
"She's more than just a friend…"  
  
"She's my best friend."  
  
"Harm…"  
  
"Sturgis, lay off."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Mic Brumby was being sent back to Australia...I have no idea what Mac saw in him…"  
  
"Isn't that the guy she was engaged to?"  
  
"Yes. We even went to Australia and Mac came along using her leave. Mic and I were on opposite sides in Aussie court."  
  
"Fun."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Mac went undercover as a Wicca and a Navy officer."  
  
"Mac?"  
  
"Yeah. It was for a case Bud and I were working on."  
  
"I see."  
  
"I don't know…I don't know who took Mac…"  
  
"What else happened? We're almost finished, Harm. We might as well finish."  
  
"Mac got engaged to Brumby."  
  
"Bet you weren't too happy."  
  
"No, and I just made it worse for her…she wanted me to be there…"  
  
"She called off her wedding though."  
  
"She came looking for me when I went missing."  
  
"After I was back and Mac had called off her wedding she was stationed away from JAG. That's when you came aboard JAG."  
  
"Okay, let's take a break and then we can search for the people involved in the files we flagged."  
  
Harm simply nodded.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
**  
TBC...in "May Angels Condemn"...  
**


	7. May Angels Condemn

**Chapter 7 - May Angels Condemn  
  
2200 Zulu  
Chegwidden's Office - JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia**  
  
The day's going so well…so far, Admiral AJ Chedwiggen thought as he returned from talking to Gunny. Chegwidden saw the Post Master talking to Tiner and holding another tape. "You've got to be kidding me!" Chegwidden said annoyed and a little too loud.  
  
"I'm sorry Admiral, this time someone actually delivered it, I tried to stop him, but he ran off."  
  
"What did he look like?"  
  
"Navy personnel don't know what rank. He had a hat on, but he had blonde or light brown hair. That's all I got. He said that this tape was urgent and that it was life or death."  
  
"Tiner! Cal…" the admiral began to order but Tiner was already on his way to find Harm and Sturgis. "Thank you, Post Master." He nodded and then walked off. Chegwidden examined the label 'May Angels Condemn' and walked into his office getting the TV and VCR set up. Mac…why does it have to spell Mac? I swear it only makes all of this harder…why can't they just ransom her? Or let us find her? Or a clue? Or ANYTHING?!  
  
Rabb and Turner ran into his office, literally. "Sir? Another tape?" Harm asked out of breath.  
  
"I'm afraid so, it's apparently urgent and life or death," he explained as he pressed play. "It's titled May Angels Condemn." The admiral took his seat as they all focused intently on the TV.  
  
Another that said Mac…please just let her be okay…let this be about ransom… Harm's stomach was twisted in knots. He had actually slept, but at the moment he felt like he could pass out just from stress alone.  
  
The tape panned and scanned Harm's bedroom in his apartment as it had done before on the two other tapes. Mac was once again lying on the floor. She was stirring a bit. "It's okay, Marine, nothing to be afraid of. I'm going to send you somewhere much better than here," the voice said. It was an imitation of Harm's voice once again, very soothing.   
  
"Harm?" Mac said weakly not opening her eyes, but coming around.  
  
"I'm sorry…I tried to help you…all I wanted to do was help you, but you wouldn't let me," the person behind the camera set the camera down and walked over to Mac. He wasn't in view; he lifted one of Mac's arms and pulled out a scalpel.   
  
Don't hurt her, was on all three men's minds at the moment.  
  
The scalpel moved closer to Mac's bare skin. He rotated her arm so the inside of her arm was at the camera and started an incision right above her wrist vertically bringing it up about three inches. Red blood began to spill out. He did the same to the other.  
  
"Harm!" Mac said this time with more fear in her voice.  
  
She can't move, Harm thought to himself. Those words…they were familiar…the way he talked to her…where have I heard it before?...  
  
The tape had switched off and Sturgis and the admiral had just sat where they were for a few minutes before looking over at Harm and realized that he was thinking about something and was very distressed.  
  
The Watertown… Harm thought. The doctor on the Watertown had purposefully inflicted Harm on the crew and then cured them in order to get recognition and he tried to kill Mac and me…he was saying that he just wanted to help…even though they didn't need his help. "Sir, I think I know who it is…and I would like permission to go to my apartment…maybe he left her there and delivered the tape himself."  
  
"If that's true, Commander she very might as well have already bled to death by now."  
  
"I'll call an ambulance to Harm's apartment," Sturgis said and wandered out to make the phone call.  
  
"Who do you think is behind this Commander?" the admiral asked.  
  
"Remember when Mac and I were…having a difference of opinion and weren't working well together awhile back?"  
  
"You were fighting, but yes."  
  
"The doctor onboard tried to kill both Mac and myself, sir. He said he was only trying to help us even though we were both perfectly fine."  
  
"So, you think this crazed doctor is doing it?"  
  
"It's certainly possible, Sir."  
  
"Do you remember his name?"  
  
"Hodge, Sir."  
  
"Dismissed. Commander, bring Mac back safely."  
  
"Yes, Sir," Harm said running out of the admiral's office.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
**  
2215 Zulu  
In Front of JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia**  
  
Harm had ran out of the admiral's office and straight down the stairs to get to his car out front just to realize he didn't have his key. "Crap!" he cursed and turned around to go back and get it, but Sturgis was there.  
  
"We'll take mine," Sturgis said unlocking his vehicle. Harm nodded and they both got in. "The ambulance is all ready on its way."  
  
Harm didn't say anything.  
  
Sturgis took that as his cue to pull out and head for Harm's apartment.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
**Author's Note:** Yes, I have been told I'm evil  :   D .......anyways...I know this chapter isn't long, but we've got DRAMA! HEHEHEHE anyways hopefully I'll get chapter 8 up and it'll be a bit longer...and YES you shall find out what happens to Harm and Mac hehehehe....oh and my WONDERFUL Riley Ri pointed out that I started spelling Chegwidden wrong...AGAIN ::hits head:: if I spell anything wrong I swear...blame it on the tortorous jury duty I had to attend! I wrote like two chapters during it before my laptop's power died...ANYWAYS! Chapter 8 - Fading Fast will hopefully be up soon!  



	8. Fading Fast

**Chapter 8 - Fading Fast**  
  
  
**2230 Zulu  
Harm's Apartment  
North of Union Station  
**  
Harm and Sturgis had run up to Harm's apartment, and Harm already had the key ready. _Please let her be here…please let here be okay…_ Harm thought to himself as he unlocked his door, flung it open, and then entered. "Mac?!" Harm shouted and ran for his bedroom. Sturgis was right behind him.   
  
Mac was lying on the floor in Harm's bedroom with both wrists slit and blood encircling her. Her eyes were open and focused on the ceiling. She was breathing, but just barely.  
  
Harm immediately ran to her side. "It's going to be okay…the ambulance is coming…" Harm told his partner hoping that he was right, that they were on their way and that they were running up right that minute.  
  
Sturgis meanwhile had gotten some of Harm's towels and handed one to Harm and started to stop the bleeding and watched as Harm did the same. "Apply pressure Harm, we need to stop the bleeding."  
  
"I know," Harm said applying pressure to the cut with the towel. "Mac, are you with us?"  
  
Mac didn't say anything. Didn't move. Just breathed in and out ever so slightly.  
  
"Sarah, please say something," Harm said with more distress in his voice, he very rarely used her first name. _Please say something..._  
  
"Why?" she asked weakly, so weakly it was barely audible.  
  
"Why what? Keep talking Marine," Harm encouraged as he watched Sturgis pull out his cell. Harm knew it must be to check on the ambulance that should have all ready been there.  
  
"Why did you do this?" she finally got out.  
  
"Mac…Sarah….I didn't do this…it was Hodge from the Watertown…it wasn't me…I was at JAG and with Sturgis and the others…" Harm told her sincerely. _Oh god, she thinks I did this to her…I could NEVER hurt her, especially not like this…emotional upset is one thing, but I could never physically hurt her…my marine…my partner…my best friend…the woman I love…_  
  
"No…you were speaking…" she argued weakly.  
  
Sturgis was still applying pressure on his side, but was also talking to the 9-11 operator about where the ambulance was and making sure they fully knew that it was in fact an emergency and that they needed immediate medical help.  
  
Harm was on the verge of tears. Mac was bleeding to death. She was lying in a pool of her blood. The ambulance was suppose to all ready be there, but it wasn't. Sturgis and he were both trying to stop the bleeding, but it wasn't working. And Mac though Harm had been the one that had slit her wrists.  
  
"Harm…why?" she asked again.  
  
"Mac, I didn't do it! I would NEVER do something like this to you…you should know that…"  
  
"I heard your voice…"  
  
"Hodge had a recording…it wasn't me…it wasn't me, Mac…"  
  
Mac's eyes blinked tiredly.   
  
"Mac, you have to stay awake…you can't sleep…"  
  
"I'm tired, Harm…"  
  
"Mac, if you go to sleep you may never wake up!"  
  
"Tired…"  
  
"Marine you will NOT close your eyes, am I understood?" Harm told her trying to use a commanding tone.  
  
"Is that an order?" she asked smiling slightly.  
  
"Do I really have to make it one?" he asked her as a tear escaped and fell down his cheek.  
  
Sturgis got off the cell phone and looked over at Harm. "They're coming up the stairs now."  
  
Harm looked down at Mac, "just hold on a little longer…they're almost here…they'll take you to the hospital…"  
  
"What did you do to me?" Mac asked. Her brain was all fuzzy and only five percent was working. One second she knew Harm would never hurt her and the next she was worried he was going to hurt her again.  
  
"I didn't do it Mac!" Harm told her getting upset.  
  
"Harm, go open the door," Sturgis said pushing Harm aside. Sturgis smiled warmly down at Mac. "Hey Mac…"  
  
"Sturgis…"  
  
Harm went to open the door and flag down the ambulance crew.  
  
"You're going to be all right…Harm and I are going to find out where Hodge is and he's never going to hurt you again…you're going to go to the hospital…the admiral and Harriett are going to see you there…"  
  
"Harm…"  
  
"Harm didn't do this Mac…the admiral will explain."  
  
The crew came in and told Harm and Sturgis to give them room. They went to work taking off the towels and putting gauze pads in their places and applying pressure while putting her on a gurney. "She's lost a lot of blood…" one of the men said.  
  
"She's in shock…" another added.  
  
"Let's get her out of here…" they got her onto the gurney and then headed out of the building and down to their ambulance.  
  
Harm and Sturgis just watched as they went. As much as Harm wanted to ride along he couldn't. _I have to find Hodge,_ Harm told himself. _Hodge is going to pay for what he did to her! He's going to pay for making her think I did this to her! He's going to pay for taking her away in the first place!_  
  
"Harm," Sturgis said lightly touching his friend's shoulder. "Let's go to the hospital…"  
  
"I can't…"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have to find Hodge."  
  
"Mac needs you."  
  
"She thinks I did all of this! She's afraid of me! Afraid that I'll hurt her!"  
  
"She's confused, Harm! She's been gone for half a week! She's been poisoned, kidnapped, sedated, and both of her wrists have been cut! Give her a break!"  
  
"I'm not mad at her…I'm mad at Hodge! How could he do this to her?!"  
  
"He's sick…the police will find him…he'll be put away."  
  
"The police?! I don't think so! I'm going to find him!"  
  
"Harm! Let the police find him!"  
  
"Hodge was Navy…Navy needs to find him."  
  
"If you're going looking for him, then I'm coming…but shouldn't you at least have somewhere to start looking?"  
  
"He's probably trying to get out anyway he can…"  
  
"That could be anywhere, Harm. Buses, subway, train, plane, or boat…"  
  
"I don't care!" Harm said starting out the door.  
  
Sturgis caught his arm, "Sarah MacKenzie needs you…" Sturgis was hoping that using Mac's first name would have an effect on him, he couldn't remember the last time he had heard him call her Sarah.  
  
Harm froze. "She…she thinks I did it Sturgis…" he told him trying to keep from breaking down.  
  
"I know…but she's confused…you saw her…she needs you there, Harm. She's your best friend."  
  
"What about Hodge?"  
  
"They'll find him."  
  
Harm nodded diverting his eyes to the floor.  
  
Sturgis put his arm around Harm's shoulders urging him to walk with him, "come on, I know a marine who needs to see a certain sailor…" Sturgis began walking out and Harm walked with him.  
  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
**Author's Note:** I tried to get this up as quick as I could...I know it's not THAT long as a chapter...but I have the chapters chaptered how they are for a reason...there are only 2 more chapters left so I think I'll have them up soon! Thanks for all of the great encouragement everyone!  
  



	9. Truth about the Sailor

**Author's Note: **Okay, I tried to get this chapter up as fast as I could...but I have to write this annoying paper for my college english class and read this really annoying book for the same class...and I've been majorly thinking about X2...HEHEHEHHEHEHE IT'S GOING TO BE GREAT!  
**  
  
Chapter 9 - The Truth about the Sailor  
  
  
0115 Zulu  
ER Waiting Room - Georgetown Memorial Hospital  
Georgetown, Virginia**  
  
It had been hours since Mac had been taken to the hospital. Admiral Chedwiggen, Harm, Sturgis, Harriett, Bud, Tiner, and Little AJ were all waiting for news. JAG Headquarters had been pretty much shut down. Harm had told Harriett and Bud to take Little AJ home, but they had insisted on staying even though Harm had promised he'd called when the nurses or doctors actually informed them of anything. The JAG crew had taken over half of the waiting room. They had their jackets and covers all carefully piled on two chairs and were sitting together.  
  
"It's been hours! They can't even say if she's stable?!" Harm said. Sturgis was sitting next to him to make sure Harm didn't bolt to hunt down Hodge.   
  
"It has been some time…" Bud agreed.  
  
"Perhaps they'll tell you, Admiral," Harriett suggested. She was holding Little AJ who was eating chex mix they had gotten out of the vending machine.  
  
Admiral Chedwiggen nodded, "I'll see what I can do." He got up straightening his uniform and walked over to the desk.   
  
A young woman dressed in colorful scrubs smiled up at him. "How can I help you?"  
  
"I'm Admiral Chedwiggen. One of my officers was brought in. We've been waiting for some time and no one's told us anything about her."  
  
"Her name?"  
  
"Lt Colonel Sarah MacKenzie."  
  
"Let me check on her status," the nurse said and disappeared into the ER.  
  
Admiral Chedwiggen waited for the nurse to return. He peered onto her desk and noticed that it didn't seem like she was doing anything productive. She was writing a letter to a girlfriend about some guy that worked at the hospital. Chedwiggen rolled his eyes. _Maybe we should have had her taken to Bethesda Naval Hospital…_ Chedwiggen thought to himself.  
  
The nurse returned with a bright smile. "Good news, Admiral. Lt Colonel MacKenzie is stable."  
  
"Can we see her?"  
  
"I'm afraid not just yet."  
  
"How about talking with her doctor?"  
  
"He said as soon as he finishes his rounds rechecking his patients which will be around the time the transfusion your Lt Colonel MacKenzie is hooked up to will be completed."  
  
"I see. Does she need any more blood? Maybe we could donate some?" the admiral offered.  
  
"I'm not sure…but it wouldn't hurt if you and your friends went down and donated blood. If Lt Colonel MacKenzie doesn't need any then you could be very well saving other patients' lives."  
  
Chedwiggen smiled. "Where can we go?"  
  
"There's a lab in the east wing, room number 114."  
  
"Thank you," Chedwiggen said and turned and walked back to the group from JAG.  
  
"What did she say?" Harriett asked worriedly holding Little AJ still.  
  
"She said that Mac is stable and that we could all help by donating blood in the east wing."  
  
"She lost a lot of blood," Sturgis stated simply.  
  
Harm remembered how much blood was left on his floor when the ambulance left with Mac. _The stains might never come out…_ Harm thought to himself. _Mac's blood all over my floor…_  
  
"Now, I can't order any of you to donate, but I strongly urge you all to go down and donate blood…if not for Mac, then for the others you might save…" the admiral told the group.   
  
"Sir, maybe someone should stay here while the others are in the east wing?" Harm suggested. He didn't want the doctor to come out and no one to be there.  
  
"Commander, the doctor won't be around for a while and a while more until we're allowed to see her…"  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
Admiral Chedwiggen picked up his jacket and cover and headed out of the ER waiting room and headed for room 114 in the east wing. Right behind him was the rest of the JAG group.  
  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
**0330 Zulu  
ER Waiting Room - Georgetown Memorial Hospital  
Georgetown, Virginia  
**  
All but Little AJ had donated blood. They were all extremely tired, but were all also too stubborn to go home. Tiner had been sent out for some decent dinner. Little AJ had started to get fidgety and eventually fell asleep in Bud's arms. The covers and jackets had been again neatly stacked on two chairs.   
  
The doors to the ER opened and a young dark haired doctor walked out with a chart. "Admiral Chedw…iggen?" he asked looking at the group in uniform.  
  
The admiral stood up. "Yes?"  
  
"I'm Doctor David Fisher," he said. "Lt Colonel MacKenzie will be fine." He walked over and sat in a chair across from the group. "I assume you are all friends?"  
  
"Yes," Chedwiggen answered. "We all work together at JAG."  
  
"Even the little guy?" he asked with a smile pointing to Little AJ.  
  
"He's Lt Colonel MacKenzie's godson."  
  
"Ah, well you'll all be relieved to know that she IS stable. She's going to be fine. The sedative and paralyzing agents that were in her system have been flushed out. The cuts on the inside of her arms at her wrists will heal, there'll be a slight scar, but other than that she's going to be fine."  
  
"How long does she have to stay?" Harm spoke up.  
  
"For a few days…we want to monitor her nutrient intake, make sure she's hydrated, and monitor her blood level. I would also suggest that she not leave the hospital until however has been harming her is found and arrested."  
  
"The police and Navy are investigating," Chedwiggen told him.  
  
"You can see her, but only for a brief time."  
  
"Can someone stay with her?" Sturgis asked knowing Harm would want to know and to volunteer.  
  
"Of course. She'll be moved out of the ER after you all see her. The room she'll be moved to will be a private room and whoever stays will be able to sleep comfortably in the extra bed."  
  
"Thank you, Doctor," Chedwiggen said knowing that he had arranged it especially because of the circumstances. "Is she conscious?"  
  
"She's been in and out of it for the last half an hour." He looked around at the weary group, "ready to see her now?"  
  
"I think so," the admiral answered picking up his jacket and cover.  
  
The doctor led the group to Mac's room in the ER. Mac was in a hospital gown, in a hospital bed, covered with a hospital blanket. She was pale, which her dark hair only made the fact that she was so pale stand out. She had both of her lower arms wrapped in gauze and an IV unit hooked up. Hooked to monitors, that kept track of her heart and breathing rhythms.  
  
Everyone just stood around not saying a word. Little AJ woke up, and wanted down. Harriett let him down. AJ immediately ran over to Mac's bed trying to climb up. "Auntie Mac! Auntie Mac!" Little AJ shouted trying to climb up as Harriett and Bud went over and told him he couldn't do that.  
  
Mac's eyes opened just a bit, "hey…AJ…" she said extremely weakly.   
  
Everyone was surprised and Harm stepped back farther towards the door.  
  
Harriett smiled and held Little AJ so he could see Mac. "Auntie Mac!" he squealed.  
  
"Hey…"  
  
"How are you feeling?" Harriett asked kindly.  
  
"Feeling? I'm not really feeling much…"  
  
"The doctor says you'll be fine," Sturgis said.  
  
Mac looked around. "Who's been holding down headquarters?"  
  
"Gunny and Commander Manetti," Tiner admitted.  
  
"I figured since everyone was going to be distracted anyways…that we might as well be distracted together in the waiting room…" the admiral told her. "The police and the Navy are looking for who did this to you…"  
  
"Harm…" she responded weakly.  
  
Admiral Chedwiggen looked back, but he didn't see Harm. He had obviously stepped out. "No…I'll explain as soon as they move you…"  
  
"You're staying, Sir?" Sturgis questioned.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sturgis nodded and then walked over to Mac. "Feel better…we'll come back to visit tomorrow…night."  
  
"Night," Mac echoed. Her eyelids were blinking tiredly.  
  
Sturgis exited the room to search for Harm.  
  
"We better go too, Ma'am," Harriett said.  
  
"Night, night Auntie Mac," Little AJ said blowing her a kiss.  
  
"Night Ma'am."  
  
"Goodnight Ma'am," Bud said and he and his family left leaving only Tiner and the admiral with Mac.  
  
"Sir?" Tiner questioned not knowing what the admiral had planned.  
  
"You're dismissed, Tiner," Chedwiggen told him.  
  
"Yes, Sir." Tiner walked over to Mac's bedside. "Night Colonel, see you tomorrow…"  
  
Tiner left.  
  
"You don't have to stay, Sir…" Mac managed to get out.  
  
"Well, I think Commander Rabb would have liked to stay, but for the fact you don't know everything that's happened." Chedwiggen hated to see Mac so sick, let alone the fact she thought that her best friend and partner did it to her. "Mac, Harm didn't do any of this…"  
  
"I heard him…"  
  
"That was a tape…or something…we're not quite sure yet…"  
  
"Then how can you be sure?"  
  
"Because he was either at JAG all night looking through files for clues to find you or with Bud and Harriett while you were gone. Do you remember Chief Coreman Hodge? From the Watertown?"  
  
"I don't know…everything's so fuzzy…"  
  
"He tried to kill you and Harm."  
  
"Sir, a lot of people have tried to kill us."  
  
Chedwiggen smiled, "it was when you and Harm were fighting and I sent you both there to get over it. You ended up being on that sub for quite some time…"  
  
"I was the only female aboard…"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"You remember?"  
  
"I think so…"  
  
"He's the one that's been doing all of this…"  
  
Mac closed her eyes, "I…I…I asked him why he had done this…"  
  
"You were in shock, he understands…"  
  
Mac opened her eyes. "Will he come tomorrow?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
Mac smiled a little, "thank you Admiral."  
  
  
************************************************************************************  



	10. An End to Pain

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long! I know I said I'd try to get it up last weekend but my life has been crazy...my computers have both crashed...but here it is! And there's one chapter left!  
  
  
  
**Chapter 10 - An End to Pain  
**  
  
**The Next Day…  
1400 Zulu  
Chegwidden's Office - JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia**  
  
Admiral AJ Chegwidden picked up the phone in his office and dialed Harm's apartment. The phone rang three times before the phone was picked up. He waited, but Harm didn't say anything. "Commander?"  
  
"Sir?" Harm asked quietly.  
  
"Commander, I don't want to see you in here today."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I want you to report to Georgetown Memorial Hospital and to stay with Colonel MacKenzie."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"You heard me, Commander. I'm ordering you to go to Georgetown Memorial Hospital and see you partner. Think of it as catching her up on current events."  
  
"Sir," Harm began to argue, "she doesn't even want to see me."  
  
"I talked to her, she WANTS to see you."  
  
"She does?" Harm asked sounding excited.  
  
"Yes, Commander, now do as I say or I'll have you court martialed," Chegwidden threatened.  
  
"Aye, aye, sir," Harm answered before hanging up.  
  
Chegwidden smiled and hung up the phone. At least he didn't have to go over and drag Harm to the hospital. He had work to do and a lunch date later.  
  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
  
**1430 Zulu  
Mac's Room - Georgetown Memorial Hospital  
Georgetown, Virginia**  
  
Harm knocked on Mac's room door, and then peeked his head in to see her looking at him. She was sitting up in her bed smiling. "Hey…" Harm said softly.  
  
"Hey sailor…I've been waiting for you…"  
  
Harm smiled, he had missed her and her smile. Her just being happy. "You've been waiting?"  
  
"Yeah…why did you leave before?" Mac asked watching as he pulled up a chair next to her bed and sat down next to her.   
  
"You blamed me," Harm told her.   
  
"I didn't mean to Harm…" Mac told him her voice suddenly becoming sad and completely sincere. "I knew it wasn't you…that you weren't hurting me…"  
  
"You said…"  
  
"Harm, I was in shock," Mac told him putting emphasis on each word. She placed her hand on top of his. "I'm okay…"  
  
Harm smiled up at her, "that's all that matters."  
  
Mac smiled, "what?"  
  
"All that matters is that you're okay."  
  
Mac smiled more, "you just know all the right things to say don't you?"  
  
"And you're just now realizing this? Didn't I tell you that when we first got partnered together?"  
  
"Yes you did," Mac told him laughing a little.  
  
Harm noticed Mac's wrists, wrapped up in gauze. His smile faded, "how are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm fine, Harm," she told him hoping his concern would fade.  
  
"He hurt you," Harm said taking her hand into his and examining her wrist.   
  
"And you saved me," Mac told him putting her other hand over his so he'd stop.  
  
Harm pushed a few stray strands of hair out of her face, "not quickly enough…he poisoned you and I was WITH you…he kidnapped you from JAG Headquarters…he had you at my apartment…"  
  
"Harm, stop. I'm fine…you figured it out and saved me. I thought that was all that mattered."  
  
"It is," Harm said reminding himself that what she was saying was true. "So…have they been torturing you?"   
  
Mac smiled, "yes they have. Have you come to rescue me?"  
  
Harm laughed, "not yet. Just remember Semper Fi, Marine."  
  
Mac smiled and started to move around. She started to get out of the hospital bed.  
  
"Mac…what are you doing?"  
  
"If I have to stay here then I'm wearing something comfortable."  
  
"Aww but you look so cute in that, Mac," Harm said smiling at her. "Should you really be moving around?"  
  
"Yeah…I bet you're not the only guy who would think I look good in a backless hospital gown. And I'm fine…just tired…"  
  
"You're hooked to an IV Unit, Mac."  
  
"I'll manage."  
  
"Do you even have anything to change into?"  
  
"Harriett brought me some things this morning," Mac said pulling out a bag and pulling her IV stand along into the bathroom.  
  
Harm waited, and a few minutes later Mac walked out in work out type loose comfortable clothing. He noticed the IV tube coming out from the neck of the shirt. "Creatively placed the IV?"  
  
"It's fine," Mac told him sitting back down on her bed.  
  
"Feel better?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good."  
  
The door opened and a nurse walked in with a tray and set it on the hospital table. "Aw a visitor…." the nurse said spotting Harm. "How are you feeling today Colonel?"  
  
"Tired. I want to go home, no offense."  
  
"Looks like you're trying to escape," she said noticing she had changed. "Did you tangle or pinch any of the IV tube?"  
  
"No," Mac said and the nurse inspected anyways.  
  
"You be careful."  
  
"I know."  
  
"And who's this?" she asked looking at Harm.  
  
"Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr. Ma'am," Harm offered.  
  
"Military also then."  
  
"Yes, Navy."  
  
"I see…well you keep an eye on her and make sure she eat something, okay?"  
  
"I can do that."  
  
The nurse smiled and then left.  
  
"You sure you don't want to rescue me?" Mac asked giving him her best pleading sad innocent look.  
  
"I would if I could, Mac. Now, you need to eat."  
  
"Have you SEEN hospital food? That's how they keep you in the hospital."  
  
Harm smiled and went over to inspect her food. "Let's see…you've got some red jell-o…some green vegetable looking stuff…some brown stuff…ummm okay I get your point."  
  
Mac smiled, "you can have it if you like."  
  
"No thanks. Want me to go get you some real food?"  
  
"No it's okay I'll starve," Mac told him sarcastically. "You sure you can't rescue me?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
  
"But I like your cooking."  
  
"I can go home and cook you something and bring it back…"  
  
"It's okay…I'll eat the jell-o…I don't want you to go."  
  
"I would come right back, Mac."  
  
"I…I just want you to stay here."  
  
"Okay," Harm said moving to sit on her bed next to her and pulling her into his arms.  
  
Mac rested her head on his chest, "I was so scared…"  
  
"I know…so was I…but it's all over now…you're safe."  
  
"Please don't go."  
  
"I'm not. I've been ordered to stay here today."  
  
"Ordered?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Mac smiled, "good."  
  
  
************************************************************************************  



	11. Volunteered

**Author's Note: **Okay if you haven't read my other JAG stories and have been wandering what's taking me so long with this last chapter let's just say these last few months have been very trying…family death, work, my computers DID crash *rolls eyes*, I left the state for a funeral, training for a new job, and moving…and settling…and trying to get my mother over her separation anxiety…but here it is! WOOO!  
  
  
**Chapter 11 - Volunteered  
  
  
2200 Zulu  
Mac's Room - Georgetown Memorial Hospital  
Georgetown, Virginia**  
  
Mac sat on her bed in the hospital waiting for Harm to come back with a nurse that he promised to track down. She'd been in the hospital a few days and just wanted to leave. She felt perfectly fine and figured there'd be a far less chance of feeling sick being at home since there she wouldn't be ingesting hospital food. The door opened and Mac looked up to see Harm and a nurse.  
  
"Colonel MacKenzie, your husband here says you're ready to leave," Nurse Evelyn Lane said brightly.  
  
"He's not my husband," Mac said slightly annoyed. Why couldn't they just let her go?!  
  
Harm decided it would be best if he stayed quiet and out of the way.  
  
"Boyfriend then, yes?" Nurse Lane said inspecting the IV unit.  
  
"No, he's my partner…"  
  
"Then who will take you home?"  
  
"Harm will drop me off."  
  
Harm nodded in response, not that the nurse saw.  
  
"We would prefer that someone stay with you for the night," she said stopping the IV drip.  
  
"I'll be fine," Mac insisted.  
  
"What if you pass out?"  
  
"I…II can stay with you tonight Mac," Harm interrupted hesitantly.  
  
Mac sighed and held out her hand which was currently housing an IV, "see Harm will stay the night. He'll make sure I'm feed a nice nutritious meal and in bed by bedtime."  
  
The nurse gave her a look and then removed the IV needle and covered the area with a gauze pad and tape. "I'll get the papers together."  
  
"Thank you," Mac said and waited for the nurse to leave until looking over at Harm. "You know you can REALLY just drop me off, I'll be fine."  
  
"Awww come on Mac! Are you getting sick of me already?" he asked smiling.  
  
She smiled back; she was tired and knew that if Harm came over she wouldn't be much company. "It's just…I plan on sleeping through the end of the week if possible."  
  
Harm smiled at her, he knew she deserved to sleep that long and especially in her own bed. "I'll be quiet and invisible as possible, I promise."  
  
Mac smiled, "I'm going to go change," she told him getting up and gathering things that Harriett had brought her and entered the bathroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**2330 Zulu  
Mac's Apartment  
Georgetown, Virginia**  
  
Harm had taken Mac home and she had gone to bed. Harm had taken it upon himself to go through Mac's refrigerator and clean it out of pretty much everything to make sure that nothing contained poison. He figured that he could go shopping later that night, there were stores not too far that were open 24/7. Harm walked to Mac's bedroom door and opened it and peeked in. Mac was asleep, still in the clothes she had left the hospital in. He entered making sure to be as quiet as possible. He sat down on the edge of the bed and then carefully laid down next to her trying to keep from moving the bed too much waking her. He stared at her face, 'she looks like an angel,' he thought.   
  
Mac opened her eyes, and smiled at Harm.  
  
Harm just stared back at Mac; he hadn't thought that she'd wake up. He wasn't sure what to do… "Mac…I…I was…just…and…"  
  
Mac smiled more and took his arm and put it over her and cuddled closer to him wrapping her arms around him. "You were just checking on me?"  
  
Harm smiled, "exactly," he said liking her explanation and liking the position Mac had adjusted into. "You feeling better?"  
  
Mac nodded, "very…comfortable…"  
  
Harm smiled, "good."  
  
Mac blinked her eyes tiredly, "I love you, Harmon Rabb Jr."  
  
Harm was slightly taken aback, but ended up saying what he felt anyways. "I…I love you too, Sarah MacKenzie." Harm smiled, he loved her so much and now they both knew how much they loved each other.  
  
Mac's eyes closed.  
  
Harm smiled again, he brushed some hair out of her face and closed his eyes and fell asleep next to her.  
  
  
  
**THE END**  



End file.
